Fabrication
by michibabi493
Summary: bella moved to forks 3 yrs ago after renne married phil. the cullens came 1 yr l8er and evr since bella has liked Edward. she found out that they were vamps 1 yr ago, 1 yr has passed, this is the story of wat happened afterward and what plays out


**AN-the cullens are vamps and everyone else are humans.**

I ran up the stairs in a foggy haze. What had I just see? That was no ordinary animal. Trust me. My mom is a vet at the zoo in phoenix, so when I was younger, I basically lived there with her when she worked. The zoo had been the love of her life until Phil showed up. So therefore I had seen and cared for my fair share of semi-tame wolves. And I was 100 per cent sure THAT was no regular wolf.

I heard the _pat pat pat _of paws on linoleum behind me. I turned around to see a mouth full of razor sharp, beef slicing teeth. I spun on my heel and began running for my life. I was finally glad that being one of the top three runners in the school in cross country for the passed 3 years was finally paying off in my everyday life.

I didn't dare look back to see if I was outrunning him or not. I kept running even though I was starting to get stitches in my sides. The _pats_ behind me began to fade, but I kept running.

I rounded a corner, people began to stare in fascination but I didn't care.

Suddenly a classroom door flew open and someone raced out trying to keep as close to a human speed as he could possible muster. He ran straight at me. Just as I thought that we were going to collide, he took one humanly impossible leap over the top of my head. A scream escaped through my teeth as I hit the ground trying not to be hit by his feet.

The boy grabbed the wolf just as the wolf jumped at him. He heaved the beast over his head and hurled him out the window. I watched the huge thing scamper away trailing a line of blood. I turned my head and stared at the figure that had just saved me.

I knew _what_ he was, but my mind had yet to register _whom_ he was. I must have had a terrified look on my face for some reason because he came at me very slowly so as not to startle me holding both palms up showing that he wasn't going to hurt me. "Are you alright?" as soon as he spoke, I knew who he was. Edward Cullen. All six foot three inches of him. His auburn hair blowing in the wind that was coming through the now broken window.

The guy who never paid anyone else in school any attention. Well except for me. Which was one of the main reasons why Jessica practically hated my guts but would never tell me to my face. That and the fact that Mike Newton didn't even know she existed and wasted all of his time trying to be with me. I nodded still unable to speak from the oxygen I was lacking from sprinting so far.

He just looked at me, his brows creasing some in concentration. No doubt trying to read my mind, like always, yet never quite succeeding. I had to smile. I was more than happy that he couldn't read my mind. It would be too embarrassing. Especially when I was trying so hard not to salivate at the fact that he had a hand on my knee.

"BELLA!!" Oh JOY!! I sighed and rolled my eyes as Mike ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Spiffy Mike. Now stop worrying."

"Do you need the nurse?"  
"No."

"I'll go get someone." As he started to stand again, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Mike. I said no. I'm fine. No harm. Not even sore legs. And look, my breathing is regular again, and my heart is finally going back to normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If it weren't for Edward, it would still be after me."

As if just realizing that we weren't the only two people on the floor, he saw Edward crouching right beside me protectively. Mike glared at Edward as he spat, "Cullen."

With an amused expression, Edward said, "Newton."

"Come on Bella." Mike said.

"My car is on the other side of the school. Yours is on this side. It would be pointless."

"I'll walk back."

"Uh no. I'm a big girl thank you very much. I can take care of myself."

"I'm walking you to your car Bella." He said in a final tone. Ha! He thinks he's so funny.

As I opened my mouth to retort something back, Edward stepped in, rising to his feet to seem intimidating. "She _said_ she could take care of herself. If you're so worried, ill take her to her car. I'm parked only a few spots down."

Mike rose to his feet also trying to be all big and tough but failed as he saw how much taller Edward was than himself. "Uh, no. I'm taking her."

Suddenly I had a brilliant plan. I smirked when I saw that they weren't paying attention to me. Then I took it off and became serious. I rose slowly to my feet, wobbled a little. Then I took a step forward and cried out in agony as I fell ungracefully to the ground, pretending my foot was hurt.

"Bella! Are you okay?"  
"No!" I cried in pain. " I think I sprained it. I need the nurse."

"Hold on. I'll be right back." And Mike raced away.

When he was around the corner I stood and said, "let's go!"

Edward laughed and followed me down the opposite hall to the one Mike had taken.

We reached the end of the hall I heard mike yell "BELLA!!" I spun around and saw him with the nurse at his heals pursuing us down the corridor. We raced out the door, and when it clicked shut, I felt my feet lift off the ground and my new F150 truck that had been across the parking lot was now only feet in front of me.

I was set down. "How..." I said as I spun around. He was gone. Suddenly the lump in my pocket that was my keys was gone and the driver side door was open and the truck was roaring to life. I ran to the door and looked inside the cab. The passenger side door just clicked shut. No one was in the cab.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout a few spaces down. There he was. His shiny Volvo humming as the engine ran. He stood there by the driver's door grinning. I waved dumbfounded. I was so not used to this. He winked at me.

"BELLA!!" I heard from a football field's distance away where the doors were. Oh great. I hopped in the cab and put the truck in reverse, speeding to the gates. There Mike was. Running like a lunatic after me in the rearview mirror. And there Edward was. Laughing like a little kid who was being tickled. I left school grounds and left out a sigh of relief.

I laughed myself. Mike was so easy. I mean yeah, I felt bad about it, but even from the very first day I walked through those doors three years ago after Mom and Phil got married when I was fourteen, he seemed like a lost puppy at my side. When I wasn't petting him, he put his nose under my hand begging me to scratch his ears. When I was busy with something else, he made it to where my attention drifted to him somehow.

There was even one time where I finally felt sorry for him and got sick of his begging that I agreed to go out with him. I will never again make that mistake. Since then he had been extremely possessive. He even thought that I was just playing hard to get. He believed that I was madly in love with him and I wasn't ready to accept it yet. Even though I was definitely the one who dumped him. Since then I had to tell him to leave me alone, or get lost, or that I just didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

He even thought that my crush on Edward was just a cover up. I mean could he not see that since the day the Cullens showed up, I have been going crazy over that boy? But no. He thought that because I was dressing up nice and finally taking care over my makeup, that it was just a way to impress him. Not that I even really cared what Edward thought about how I looked. Seriously. A girl has got to be her own person, and if she is trying to dress up for a guy, then she is not being herself and the guy is just going to get the wrong idea or think that you aren't the person they thought you were, who they liked in the first place.

Mike was just a nut case all together.

As I stopped at a red light, my pocket buzzed. I pulled my cell phone out and without looking at the caller ID, answered as the light turned green again, "Hello?

"Bella! Do you want to come over?" said the peppy little voice of Alice.

"Like now?"

"Yes silly! I got some new makeup that would look _muy fabuloso_ on you!"

YAY!! Guinea pig Barbie time!! "Sure." I said.

"Great!" and she hung up.

I turned around and my phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Bella! I thought you sprained your ankle."

HA! "Oh, well I tried to walk on it again, and it worked fine. I think it just had to do with being in shock. I didn't want to risk falling again, so I ran it out, instead of walking." I lied.

"With Cullen?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want another attack from the beast. Sorry, just he has more bulk and muscle to him. You're kinda scrawny compared to him, and you don't exactly have the right kind of muscle to do that." Mean. Yes, I'm well aware.

"Oh please I could have taken him down."

"Yeah… not likely."

He snorted and his voiced turned husky on me. BLEH! "Look, since it's Friday night, how bout I take you to dinner down in Port Angeles?" ugh! It's endless I tell you.

"No thanks. Already got plans."

"Well they can't be that important."

"Uh, yeah. They are."

"What's so important that you can't come to dinner?"

"Being invited into a vampire's lair and having them suck my blood, then right before I die, they let the venom spread and presto! Insta-vamp!" so the second part may not be quite accurate, but the first part was.

"Seriously Bella."

"Fine. I already have a hot date."

"WITH WHO!?" he cried.

"Alice Cullen. I get to play guinea pig Barbie for her, so that I am presentable enough, according to Alice standards, to join them for a nice gourmet five star dinner with her family."

"Bella, stop lying."

I was stopped at the light right out side of town, as a silver Volvo pulled up beside me. The window rolled down to reveal the tiny spiky haired Alice. I grinned and rolled down my window as well. "Wanna bet?" I asked. Then knowing they could hear me just fine, said, "Alice, would you please enlighten sir Mikey that I am not lying please?"

"Gladly." I handed her the phone and she said, "Mike, Bella is coming to my house, where I will dress her up and put makeup on her, then we will serve her for dinner." She grinned and handed the phone back after shutting it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Want to race?" Edward called.

"Please. You know you're going to beat me."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You have a brand new _fast_ truck, that goes from zero to sixty in less than 5 seconds."

I glanced around. What harm could it do? No cops came out this far. Most of the problems usually stayed within town boundaries. And this was practically outside those boundaries.

I smirked at them, and as the perpendicular light turned yellow, I said, "You're on."

The other light turned red. Three. I rolled up my window. Two. One. I hit the gas as soon as the light turned green knowing that there were no last minute crazies, who thought they could have made the light.

**AN- no mike does NOT know about the vampires and YES it was a werewolf at the beginning, it was just a wolf that went crazy. also Bella knows about the Cullens. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
